Wizard's love?
by bad kreachy
Summary: Harry's 6th year starts right after OoP and it's HH ship
1. The new biggining

CHAPTER 1

It was a hot summer day at number 4 privet drive .The hot light wind of mid July blowing outside. Harry was feeling sad ,hurt and with not a single reason to stay alive. he still hadn't accepted the truth, that Sirius was dead .He still had a bit of faith that his godfather would come back ,but what hurt the most was that he , deep inside, knew Sirius was gone and wouldn't come back .And if it weren't enough he had to stay with the Dursley's . All this thoughts ran freely around Harry's mind ,then the one thought that had giving him a warm feeling came to him ,the reason for his life to continue ... He knew he still had his best friends , Ron and Hermione the best friends Harry had ever had .The ones that kept by his side even when he was making mistakes . He thought how Ron had always made him laugh and all the times hermione had helped him out .she was always right about everything , abaut the department of mysteries , Sirius , everything... "But because of you they almost died "a voice in his mind said. Harry couldn't help it, he was about to explode ...

Suddenly there was a noise at his window, it was Hedwing , he had a thin letter and a package. He opened the window to let the owl in and took the letter from hedwing's leg .He saw the writing on the back and recognized hermiones handwriting ,he felt a weird feeling on his chest. He hadn't had any news from his friends since he left Hogwarts. He opened the letter and started reading:

Dear Harry,

I hope you are feeling better, I can't say much but I really wanted to know how you were doing . We'll talk later. I sent you some new candy and things from Fred and George's joke shop (I even found some interesting things, they really have good magic in them). I hope you enjoy it .

Love

Hermione

Harry reread the letter but he still didn't understand what she meant with : "We'll talk later" ...He looked at the package wondering what could be in there that hermione had had no problem with sending to him. He unwrapped the package and found all sorts of colored candies. He read some of the wrappings ,he found mouth shutting gum, a weird dark red hat , some chocolates, lollypops that changed your face color ,and a fake wand. He took the hat and checked it out when suddenly the phone rang and he heard aunt Petunia yell his name.

-Harry!- Harry jumped up and went downstairs

-yes?-He asked a little confused

-its for you- she said coldly

-oh-was all harry could say as it had taking him for surprise, He grabbed the phone still very stunned.

-hello?-

-Harry!-said an excited voice

-hermione? , How did you get my number ?

-you know harry there is a phone guide-.Harry suddenly realized he was talking to hermione and felt a warm feeling inside his chest.

-How are you Harry ? ,are you alright?, did you get my letter ? , did you like the things I sent you ? .Harry suddenly remembered how Hermione always wanted to know everything and simply smiled to himself.

- Yes, I got your letter just a few minutes ago, I was about to put the hat on when you called.

-well, I got good news for you, I talked to Dumbledore and he agreed on letting you get out of there this week. So Ron will probably be writing to you if he hasn't already,

-That's great! –Harry's heart gave a quick flip ,he was going to get out of there soon.

-Well Harry I'm sorry but I have to go. See you in a few days!-

Harry felt a little sad having to hang up but he didn't show it

-bye-he said simply

and Hermione hang up, so did he.

That night Harry received a letter from Ron telling him They will pick him up tomorrow at ten. He quickly packed all his things and went to sleep

The next day he woke up at 8 o'clock feeling a little tired. He hadn't told uncle Vernon that he was going to the Burrow today ,but he really didn't care

The morning past up fast .At 10 Harry was sitting in the living room waiting for any sign of Mr. Wesley . at 10:15 He heard a door knock and quickly ran to the door ,where he found Mr. Wesley, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody.

-Hello Harry!-said Mr. Weasley looking at the doorbell with too much interest.

Hello Mr.Weasley

-Hi Harry!-said Tonks

Hi

-Every thing alright boy ? –Moody asked

-yes-He replied

-Hello Harry!-said Lupin

-You ready ?-He asked

Harry just nodded in agreement

-Well then lets get moving-

-Ok ,I'll go get my trunk- and with that he ran upstairs.

When he got back downstairs-he remembered that his aunt and uncle didn't know he was leaving.

-Wait a second- I forgot to tell the dursleys I'm leaving. Harry didn't need to go upstairs again, his uncle was coming down ,apparently he had heard all the noise.

-Uncle Vernon I'm leaving see you next year- Harry said this all very fast and he thought that his uncle probably hadn't understood him. But to Harry's surprise he had.  
-Just get this people out of my house now boy!-His uncle was getting purple with rage ,so Harry decided it best to obey -  
-Bye then- Harry said not even carrying if his uncle had heard or not. Harry got his trunk and Hedwing's cage and hurried outside . Mr. Weasley, Lupin ,Tonks and Moody following suit.

-Ok- boy get in the rac –Moody said with his usual grumpy voice.

-it's a car –corrected Tonks

Harry looked at Tonks, who was also holding in a laugh. then at Lupin who apparently ,to Harry, hadn't noticed Moody's mistake, while Mr. Weasley was nodding .

-Well ,whatever ,just get in it quickly, we don't want to be calling any unnecessary attention.

Harry noticed just then a red ,apparently normal ,big muggle looking car.  
He got in it wondering who was gonna drive it, while moody and Lupin got his stuff in the trunk. It was very different than the one Harry had been in in his second year at Hogwarts, when he and Ron had missed the hogwarts express, this car was more modern .Surely the ministry had lent the car now that they were accepting that Voldemort had actually come back.  
He noticed the car had tons of magic buttons.

-Well ready ? – said Mr. Weasley getting in the driver's seat

-Yes, lets go- Moody was in the copilot seat to direct Mr. Weasley.Lupin and Tonks were at both sides of Harry ,and he couldn't help but think they were still guarding him. But it didn't really matter to Harry.

Harry's thoughts were cut off by the sound of the engine starting.

-This is a great car isn't it Harry ?

-Um...well...yeah-

The car was now a feet from the ground and still going up , ten, twenty, fifty feet .

Harry could see all the dirty roofs in privet drive. He was very happy he was getting out of there ,and was gonna see his friends.


	2. The Burrow

CHAPTER 2

-Ok we start descending in about ten seconds- Moody's grumpy voice said

Harry felt his stomach give a flip, He was gonna see his friends any minute know,He wondered if Hermione had already got there or if Fred and George were there.

-Ok were here- Mr. Weasley seemed to have enjoyed the ride very much, because when every one got out he was still in the car staring dreamily at the window in front of him.

-Here Harry- Lupin gave Harry his trunk and Hedwing's cage.

-See you later- Lupin gave Harry a quick smile and turned around and desaparated.

-See you Harry!- Tonks also desaperated

-Ok know don't do anything stupid boy- you might regret it later. That said Moody desapareted.

-Ok Harry ,lets get you settled , Mr. Weasley had already got out of the car and was taking Harrys things in the house, Harry just followed.

-Harry , dear its so very good to see you! You arrived so quickly!

-Arthur!-You wouldn't have sped up would you ?

-Ron and Hermione are in Ron's room dear-Harry got his things and hurried up the stairs he didn't want to be caught in a fight between Mr. And Mrs. Weasley ,and he most certainly wanted to see his friends.

When he got to Ron's room he didn't bother knocking ,he entered the room and found Ron , Hermione , and Ginny inside.

-Hello-said Harry and they all turned their heads to Harry

-Harry!- Hermione got up from the bed where she was sitting and ran to hug him.

-Hi mate- harry heard voice but didn't see him because of hermione hugging him.

Hi Harry, Ginny also greeted him.

-Oh Harry its so good to see you! It seems like ages! I hope you're ok...

-Ginny got up and said she had to go help her mom leaving Harry ,Ron and Hermione alone.

-I'm fine Hermione- Harry wasn't so honest about it but he wasn't ready to tell them about the prophecy just yet.

Hey mate wanna play some magic chess ? Hermione here is very good at it! Who'd have guessed right ? I mean like if she weren't the smartest witch in our class.

-Yeah well who'd have guessed that Ron here was good at something but look what it turned out! , He indeed plays very well magic chess, not that he can beat me but...

-Ron cut her off just then-

-Well if you had stopped talking so much I would have been able to concentrate!

-Honestly Ron, you're such a bad looser...

-and it was such a boring game I had to talk about something!-

Harry couldn't help but laugh at them, He was sure they weren't really arguing.

-Ok then mate- Ron said ignoring Hermiones words about how boring the game was-

Harry and Ron played magic chess while hermione watched with Crookshanks on her lap.

Ginny walked in while they were talking and said that Fred and George had arrived.

And a second later with a large "clack" Fred and George appearated.

Hermione jumped up in her sit when fred appearated in front of her.

-Hello! Fred and George said in unison-

-what have you been up to Harry?-said Fred

-Hermione?- said George

-Little bro?- said Fred

Well Hermione! It was heart taking when we saw our most adorable...Fred started.

-...Favorite know it all witch- George continued

Enter our joke shop! Fred finally said

-Well what do you have to say in your defense ? said George with a somewhat evil smile on his face

-Well , if you want to know...- Hermione started but was cut off

-Of course we want to know!-

well honestly will you stop it? I was just getting some things to send Harry.

-Oh- Fred and George said a little disappointed. But recovered fast

-well that's great! Did you like the stuff Harry ? we sold her some great things!

.Um... I haven't got to try them yet , but they look great ,by the way thanks Hermione.

-It was nothing- Hermione said looking at Fred who was smiling from ear to ear at her like if she had something funny on her face-

-Fred...? Are you ok?- Hermione said.

-Yes, yes, sure I'm ok Hermione!-

- I was just thinking...-He gave George a quick look and George seemed to get the massage fast. and a smile appeared on his face.

-Brilliant!- he said this almost in a whisper , that Harry wouldn't have been able to catch if he hadn't been paying attention.

-Ok what's going on with you too?-

-Nothing, nothing at all , Hermione can we have a word with you ?

-Hermione looked from Harry to Ron, obviously she had no idea of what was going on-

-Harry looked at Ginny , who probably knew what Fred and George were up to. but she didn't look back.

Fred and George dragged Hermione out of the room.

-Ok that was weird-

-what would they wanna talk to hermione about?-Ron said very confused

-Well I think I know-said Ginny

-Fred and George are looking for someone who has very good magic abilities so they can invent more stuff.

- it's no wonder why the picked Hermione-Harry said thinking Hermione probably knew every single charm or spell in her books from 1st year to maybe even 7th year

-I don't think shell wanna help 'em- I mean were talking about Hermione here, its not like she wants to "waste" her time making "silly" jokes .Ron said this in a Hermione mock tone.

-Well but Fred and George are very convincing people too, They got Mundungus working for them know-said Ginny

-Yeah well, I still don't think shell wanna help 'em- Ron said.

-Well we'll see- Ginny said

-By the way Harry .what did hermione sent you ?

-tons of things, I don't really know what they're called but I saw some interesting things, I hadn't got the time to try any yet-

-Well hurry up then I wanna see the stuff Fred and George are selling-.said Ron .Harry went to his trunk and started looking for the bag where his sweets were.

-Wow that's all joke stuff ? – Ron said as Harry got the bag out of his trunk.

-That's a lot of stuff Harry!- said Ginny turning her attention to Harry's bag.

-Yeah every thing in here is from Fred's and George's joke shop-Harry said as he put all the stuff in the bed next to Ron's where he was gonna sleep.

-It's called "Weasley's Wizarding Whizies "

-Or just "3 Whizs "for a short name- Fred and George said entering the room looking very happy. followed by Hermione.

-What was that all about ?-asked Ron

-Nothing, we just talked buisness here with dear Miss Granger.- said George.

-Yeap! – said Fred hugging Hermione with one arm ,Harry noticed that Fred was very tall ,He was taller than Hermione by one head,Hermione only reached Fred's shoulder , unlike with him , He was only taller than Hermione by a few inches, and Ron was almost as tall as Fred and George.For a moment Harry felt short.

-what buisness ? – asked Ron , but Fred and George had desappearated saying see you guys at dinner!

Hermione was the only one to answer Ron's question

-Well they needed help for some new stuff they're making, and they asked if I could help them.- said Hermione not giving it to much interest like Ron seemed to.

-So... what'd you say ? – asked Ron eagerly

-Well I said I would help as long as they don't try out their jokes on people who didn't know its effects, unless the people trying agree of course. So they decided to make me a kinda partner,couse they wanna pay me for helping them out.- Hermione said shrugging.

-That's bloody brilliant! You get to work with them and they pay you ! –said Ron sounding very excited.

-Yes , I think so...- I mean at least they aren't doing it against school rules anymore so that's good. Although I'm not very sure how helpful I'll be.

-I'm sure they'll find you very helpful Hermione.- Harry said now getting in the conversation , while Ron was nodding. Harry had found it very impressing that Hermione had actually agreed to work with Fred and George.

-Yeah! You _are _the smartest witch of Hogwarts and all...

-yeah but you do know Fred and George are very capable wizards ,and they have already been trough every school year, I know they didn't take newts but they actually did finished classes .-

-Dinner's ready ! – Mrs. Weasley called out for them.

Harry was glad she had called them for dinner, he was getting very hungry by now, cause he hadn't eaten much at the Dursley's .

Harry , Ron , Hermione and Ginny walked downstairs .To Harry's surprise some members of the order where all over the house talking with each other or in little groups.

Harry sat down at the table, next to him Ron and on the other side Hermione.

George came rushing to the chair next to Hermione so the sit wouldn't be taken ,and Fred slid on a chair next to George, while the people where all sitting down.

Harry saw Lupin and Tonks sitting at the other side of the table.

-Ok every one have a sit ? – Mrs. Weasley said sitting down herself, next to Mr. Weasley.

After dinner Harry, Hermione and Ron went back to Ron's room. Harry and Ron were trying some of the candy Hermione had given Harry.

-Hey guys this one was just a surprise candy what'd it do ?

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing when they saw Ron's hair color had change to a bright green color.

Hermione had just picked one gum and put it in her mouth when Fred and George came in.

-Hermione you look sick!-said Fred laughing

-Yes you look like you were gonna throw up – said George laughing too

Harry saw Hermione's face was now purplem and looked very funny indeed.

-What color's my face ?-Hermione asked Harry .

-It's kinda purple.-Harry replied

-Yeah wow I thought I'd never see you that angry !With your good temper and all...-he said sarcastically - you even got purple!.-

-know little bro, you wouldn't wanna be bugging our partner here.-Fred said maliciously.

-Whatever – said Ron exasperated. Harry could tell Ron didn't like the idea of Fred and George not letting him tease Hermione.

-What do you want anyway ? –said Ron

-Nothing that has to do with you that's for sure.-said George.

-We just wanted to see how our little brain princess was doing-said Fred

.Doe's our kind lady want anything?-said George in a house elf like bow.

-Honestly you too have got to stop acting like this! You'll make me crazy!-said Hermione

-what? Hasn't she already ? –Fred asked his twin brother.

-Yeah I thought so , I mean she does, actually like reading!-said George

-Hermione let out a snort- Yeah well some people find reading very enjoyable and usefull.-

-Yeah but those people are like you-Ron said screwing his face like he had eaten something bad.

-Hey Ronykins you wouldn't want to be saying that, to our very nice friend you know ? we unlike you can use magic know-Fred said very devilish taking out his wand.

-Well this is just bloody brilliant, You can use magic while I can't- said Ron

-See you then little bro!-said Fred

-Yeah...see you ...in your nightmares maybe.-said George with a Malfoy like smile across his face.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ron's face.

After a while Hermione got up and said she was going to bed , so Harry and Ron also went to sleep.


End file.
